


we aren't here to make things perfect

by frecklier



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, really just like, theyre so Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklier/pseuds/frecklier
Summary: She's not the type of person to fall in love. She's not the type of person that girls like Ty Lee fall in love with.She was always so careful to guard herself and her emotions -- how did this sneak up on her? Then again, Ty Lee always did know how to knock down her defenses.--Mai realizes something.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 118





	we aren't here to make things perfect

**Author's Note:**

> title from the movie moonstruck

Mai slips on her joggers and a ratty old sweatshirt and brings her softest blanket to the couch. It's a Friday, which means it's movie night.

The tradition started sophomore year of high school, when all of her friends had families they wanted to escape and more money than they knew what to do with. Her, Ty Lee, Azula, and Zuko would drive in the siblings' Mercedes to whatever movie theater was showing the least boring film. In college, after everything that happened with Zuko and Azula, it shrunk down to just Mai and Ty Lee watching Mai's computer screen on a cramped twin bed. Mai never complained.

Now, having graduated last year, the tradition continues on in Mai's living room. Mai is glad that Zuko and Azula have (at least somewhat) reconciled. She had missed her friends. But there was a smaller part of her -- a part she didn't want to examine -- that was disappointed that her and Ty Lee's intimate movie nights became more of a family affair.

The front door swings open. Mai tenses, before hearing Ty Lee humming along to some pop song. Ty Lee is the only person with a key to Mai's apartment. She doesn't think she could ever forget the look in Ty Lee's eyes when she handed her the small piece of metal.

_"You're sure? Really?" She asked._

_Mai just nodded. If there was any person she could trust, it was her best friend. Ty Lee jumped into her arms for a hug, squealing about how she would be over all the time. Mai pushed down the fluttering in her stomach._

She's shaken from her memories when Ty Lee calls out to her.

"Mai! They were having a 2-for-1 deal at Target so I got you a bunch of those snacks you like!"

Mai peeks her head out of the kitchen to see the shorter girl with an armful or Hot Cheetos. She knows she's lucky to have a best friend as considerate as Ty Lee.

"Just put them on the coffee table," she says.

"Oh, by the way," her friend continues, "Zuko and 'Zula have some dinner with Iroh tonight, so they can't make it."

As she speaks, she stretches her arms in the air and leaned back. Her pink knitted crop top, the one Mai had bought for her birthday, rises up and exposes a sliver of tanned skin and toned abs. Mai forces herself to look away.

_Stop it,_ she scolds herself _. I'm just jealous of her, of how effortlessly pretty she is, of how she commanded the attention in a room._ Doubt turns in her stomach. _Besides, I would know if I liked girls by now, right?_

Mai was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she misses something Ty Lee had said, if the way the other girl is looking at her expectantly was anything to go by.

"What?" Mai murmurs.

"I was just saying that this'll be like college again! We're gonna have so much fun tonight." Then, uncharacteristically shy, she adds, "I missed hanging out, just the two of us."

Mai gives a small smile. "Yeah, so did I." Ty Lee beams.

Mai sits on the couch, a respectable distance away from her friend. But as soon as she sat, Ty Lee sidles up right next to her.

"So... I was thinking..." the perky girl starts. Mai can tell it's going to be a request, given the puppy dog eyes staring up at her. "Can I choose the movie? I know that you hate romcoms but Azula always picks the movie and hers are always so dark or action-y and I really just want to-"

"You can pick the movie, Ty Lee," Mai cuts off the rambling. It didn't really matter what she had asked -- Mai was never able to deny her.

The stars twinkle above as the girls settle in with a blanket and snacks. A warm summer breeze floats through the open window.

Ty Lee ends up choosing _Moonstruck_. It was a movie they had watched together in the early days of college, when they were still finding their places in a new environment. Mai would never admit it, but she loves it. It's less cheesy and lovey-dovey than the other romcoms Ty Lee made her watch. It's imperfect and real. She suspects Ty Lee chose it tonight as a favor to her. She always could read Mai like a book.

As the movie plays, the pair gets impossibly closer. Mai feels Ty Lee's head rest on her shoulder.

Physical touch was always foreign to Mai as a child. Her parents made sure she knew her place, and not much else. That is, until she met Ty Lee. She can still recall the day in second grade when a girl with long hair walking on her hands came up to her and asked to be her friend. It was the first real act of kindness Mai had ever experienced. It had taken her a few years to get used to Ty Lee's affectionate nature, but she's forever grateful that she did.

Her friend shifts ever so slightly closer as Ronnie meets Loretta in front of the fountain at Lincoln Center. It's Mai's favorite scene. When Ronnie brings Loretta's hand up to his lips, Ty Lee tightens her grasp on Mai's arm.

_Oh._

It finally clicks.

_I'm in love with her,_ she thinks. _This is what love is._

She must have stopped breathing for a second, because Ty Lee looks up at her with those wide, gray eyes, a little misty from the movie, and whispers, "Is everything okay?"

_No_ , she thinks. She just nods instead.

For the next half hour, Mai is lost in her thoughts. She's not the type of person to fall in love. She's not the type of person that girls like Ty Lee fall in love with. She was always so careful to guard herself and her emotions -- how did this sneak up on her? Then again, Ty Lee always did know how to knock down her defenses.

The credits roll as _La Bohème_ plays in the background. Mai thinks she hears Ty Lee sniffle a little. They sit on the couch for a little while longer, taking in the silence and each other's warmth. 

The thing is, Mai has always been a woman of action. She thinks things through and she does them. Talking about feelings has always been more Ty Lee's speed. So when the other girl yawns and nuzzles into Mai's neck, she formulates a plan.

"Sleep here tonight. It's too late for you to go back." Mai's glad for the darkness as she flushes slightly at the implication she just made.

"Alright," her friend says through another yawn. It's a testament to how tired Ty Lee is that she doesn't even protest. "Let me get washed up."

Ty Lee stands and stretches, shaking the sleep off. Her cheek has lines from Mai's sweatshirt pressed into it. Her long braid has become a little frizzy, and locks of hair frame her face.

To hell with the plan.

Just as Ty Lee begins to head to the bathroom, Mai shoots up and lightly grabs at her elbow. She turns around, confused, and suddenly they're kissing.

At first it's just a light press of lips. Mai releases her grip, gives Ty Lee enough time to leave and tell her to fuck off. Gray eyes meet gold ones.

"If this is a joke, Mai, I swear," Ty Lee warns under her breath.

"When do I ever joke?" She answers back, just as quiet.

Their lips meet again and, _oh_. It's magic. Ty Lee's lips are softer than anything. They taste like bubblegum lipgloss. Her hands find Mai's hips, and Mai decides that this will be the cause of her death. The kiss deepens as Ty Lee parts Mai's lips with her tongue. She can't help but sigh.

After a minute or two (or five), they pull away. They're both panting a little, and Ty Lee's lips are pink and kiss-swollen. Mai doesn't think she's seen a more beautiful sight. She leans down slightly to rest her forehead on Ty Lee's.

"Stay in my room tonight."

For a second, she's worried Ty Lee is going to make her talk about all of this right now, about her feelings and what this means for them. She can't handle all that this late.

But Ty Lee knows Mai better than anyone. She gives a soft smile and says, "Only if you let me cuddle you."

Mai feels the same fluttering in her stomach she did whenever Ty Lee got close to her. (And really, how did she not know before?) She feels her lips tug into a shy smile of their own.

"Deal," she says.

Ty Lee gingerly takes her hand and leads the two of them to the bedroom. They fall asleep fast, wrapped up together, hearts beating in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is sort of my love letter to moonstruck, which is a perfect film that everyone should watch  
> \- they're in love, your honor  
> \- mai being mushy for ty lee and no one else is just so sweet  
> \- ty lee always cries at the "come to my bed" scene and if mai sniffles a little, ty lee doesn't say anything
> 
> hope u liked this!!


End file.
